SAO short stories
by Elric Akemi
Summary: several short stories about various characters from sao


I sat down and with a few buttons from my menu I laid out my sellers mat, anvil and hammer. As I waited for customers something caught my eye, well someone caught my eye. She wore fencing gear, her hair was hazel, she was beautiful. It surprised when she stopped at my spot, she spoke in a soft voice.

"You're a smith, right?"

"Yes. My name is Lisbeth"

"Nice to meet you Lisbeth-san. My name is Asuna."

"So how can I help you Asuna?"

"I was wondering if you could help me improve my Wind Fleuret to +7, durability please."

"I could try, may I see it?"

The girl, Asuna handed over the rapier, it was very light. She also opened her menu and handed over enough materials to bring the success rate to 97%. I decided to give her deal of 350 col, instead of 400.

"350 col for the enhancement fee."

"Alright sounds good."

"Remember that this is the last time it can be enhanced."

"Enhance away."

As i started I was getting ready to enhance, I filled my mind with good thoughts. I have no idea if the system shes a difference, but I feel it helps the success rate. It was a success! I heaved a sigh of relief as I handed the rapier back.

"Thank you Lisbeth-san."

"Feel free to come back anytime. I can do maintenance on your gear."

"That would be great, thanks."

She came back every few days, I had begun to think of her as a friend. As always i wore a plain brown apron. Which led to Asuna asking.

"Hey Liz, why don't you wear a maids outfit? It might help you attract more customers."

"Uh… wouldn't it attract the wrong sort of customers?"

"No you would be unique, here."

Asuna opened up her menu and materialized a red maids outfit. Then handed to me. Asuna had her eyes wide and almost begged.

"Try it on, lets see how it looks!"

When I had changed I came out of the bathroom to show Asuna. I was glad we were in an Inn, I would not want to stand on the street like this. Asuna smiled and spoke excitedly.

"It fits you perfectly!"

"Of course the system adjusts the size."

"No I mean as, Liz the smith."

I looked at myself in the mirror. My reflection didn't look like me at all it was too colorful.

Hey Liz you're running low on supplies right? want to go hunting?"

"Sure."

We arrived at the hunting grounds. I wore heavy armor and had a mace. While Asuna had light fencing gear and her rapier. We were fighting the Mad Cow mob. Asuna struck first with the rapier skill linear, the mob lost 80% of its health. I finished off with a normal attack. The day went on like that, we had gathered plenty of col, items and materials, including an odd item that I decided to sell though I didn't have an idea who would buy it, who would want pink hair? We were back at the inn when Asuna said she would be gone for a few days to take on the floor boss with the rest of the raid group. So I asked her a question.

"What do you think floor three will look like?"

"Probably the same as the first one."

"I hope it has flowers in bloom."

"Alright I've got to get some sleep see you later Liz"

"See you soon Asuna."

The next day I stared at the maids outfit in my inventory. I decided to follow my friends advice. As I stared in the mirror I felt something was missing. I went through my inventory till I found it. I shrugged as I applied it. My reflection had lots of red and pink, it made me smile.

"Perfect!"

I went to my usual spot and set my sellers carpet. Asuna was right, the outfit increased my number of customers. By the end of the day I was tired, but I enjoyed it.

When Asuna returned she told me what the boss was like, she had gotten the last attacking bonus. I told her what happened with me, she seemed surprised at my pink hair. The last attacking bonus a rare ingot, she asked me to forge her a sword. So I got out my gear, I chose the box one handed sword-rapier and hit the ingot for the required amount of times, six. White light flashed as the ingot changed to a rapier I looked at the name and told Asuna.

"Its name is Lambiant Light, it requires a really high agility stat and a high strength stat. I'm sorry I didn't make easier to use."

Asuna shook her head.

"No, it's perfect Liz. It gives me a goal to work towards."

Hi everyone it's Lisbeth! I hope you enjoyed my story! Silica's is up next. Bye!


End file.
